Many people enjoy camping vacations and would like to take their domestic pets with them. However, in the confined space of a tent the domestic pet can become a liability, particularly in damp or inclement weather when damp animal fur emits a characteristic and pungent odour. The presence of a damp animal in a tent can also be inconvenient simply from the presence of the excessive moisture.
Although the majority of pet owners would like to take their animals on vacation with them, this is not always possible in view of the accommodation available, and recourse has to be had to boarding kennels which are not entirely satisfactory either from the owners point of view or from the animals point of view even though such establishments are run compassionately; the separation of the pet from its usual environment and the people with whom it is accustomed to live is a traumatic one.